Alison Chase Parker
by XXCharleaXX
Summary: Alisons life dramatically changes after something terrible changes her life forever.


I checked myself one last time in the mirror before I stepped out the door. My ocean blue eyes glowing and my night black hair flowing round my shoulders. The cool night air hit me like a wall; it took me a minute to adjust.

I slung my black handbag over my shoulder and started down my pathway and down the street. I had to walk because I didn't have a car or the money to pay for one either. My mum kicked me out of home.

I've been living in this shitty excuse for a house that smells like BO with three other chicks for two months now and still have no money saved. I usually blow it on alcohol, at least I'm having fun with it right?

The night was completely silent, the only sign of life coming from inside the homes along the path. A full moon hung above my head; big, beautiful and luminous. The street was disserted, or so I thought.

Out of habit my blue eyes darted over my surroundings, flicking behind me down the badly lit street. Houses decorated one side of the street, each house identical. The other side held a collection of stores, a bus stop in front of a convenience store. After the third time I checked my surroundings a dark figure on a bus stop bench caught my attention.

My stomach lurched as I saw him get up and start in my direction. My heart started racing a million miles an hour and I picked up my pace to a brisk walk. The man seemed to notice because he too picked up his pace, now aware I had seen him.

I stole a cautious glance over my shoulder. He was a hundred metres behind me, too close! Way to close!

I walked faster sure my heart would leap out of my chest. My brain felt like it would explode as I weighed up my options, I could run to the nearest house or run the next 400 hundred metres to the fish and chip shop where I worked.

I looked behind me again, how strange I thought, he wasn't there. I sighed with relief slowing my heart down. It was the light playing tricks I told myself but deep down I knew it wasn't true.

Your just being paranoid I kept repeating, not sure if I was completely convinced. I turned to start towards work and checked behind myself again just in case.

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach dropped to the ground, I knew it was too good to be true I almost groaned. He was 50 metres away!

I turned and ran as fast as I could, terror consuming me. I heard I horrible ripping sound and I slammed into a solid object. I bounced off it and landed in a heap on the ground. I moved to get up again when what felt like a boot slammed into my chest and kept me down. I looked up and saw my pursuer. But how, he was over there! I was sure I was going crazy!

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me, "Such a pretty little thing like you out here all alone at night?" he laughed at me and pressed his boot down farther. He grabbed my by the throat, cutting off my oxygen and threw me side ways into an ally, I hit the wall and landed on my back. It felt like all the bones in my body were broken, I whimpered the pain overwhelming.

"Now we have a bit of privacy." He said as he pulled out a wicked looking pocket knife with wild calving's up the side. They looked dangerously beautiful. Suddenly he was on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

He grabbed my arm and twisted it so my palm was facing up. I cried out in pain because he nearly pulled my arm off in the process. I tried to pull away as he brought the knife down but all he did was grip my wrist tighter never taking that wicked grin off his face. He brought it across my palm, the blade digging in deep.

I was so scared it didn't even occur to me to think about what he was doing. The pain was causing new tears. I kicked but he pinned me down, I was terrified. I was going to die! He dabbed my blood with his finger and put it in his mouth, rolling his tongue in his mouth. This guy is some sort of maniac! my mind shouted you have to get away! I retched, sick to the stomach. He looked at me satisfied, his bright yellow eyes glowing.

His eyes combed me up and down, making me feel fidgety and exposed. He grinned and exposed long pearly white fangs. My terror escalated 10 stories. He purred, "Such a shame." he grabbed my cheek and yanked my face hard to the right exposing my neck. He licked his lips in a revolting way covering his lips with spit. He leaned down and hissed in my ear, "Just stay still."

I felt a sharp pained in my neck. I was in hysterics. Coolness swept over me and I couldn't feel or see anything. I could only hear my strangled screams muffled by a shirt sleeve. I thrashed but he held my down, I could feel his weight on top of me which made me kick more but it was still no use.

By the time he let go and stood up I was too drained to move, all I could do was listen. I could feel my consciousness slipping away, it was then that I heard a chuckle and a rip and knew I was alone. I whimpered one last time before the blackness consumed me.

~Alison~


End file.
